The present invention relates generally to the Internet of Things (IoT), and more particularly to a gateway device allowing multiple infrastructural services to access multiple IoT devices.
Due to constraints such as physical size and battery capacity, many IoT devices employ indirect connection to a server via a nearby gateway apparatus rather than direct connection to the Internet. Multiple IoT devices are connected to the gateway apparatus. The gateway apparatus transmits/receives data and executes control commands on behalf of the IoT devices.
Generally, one gateway and a group of devices controlled by the gateway are managed by one cloud service, where collected data is used exclusively by that cloud service. To implement a second cloud service, another similar gateway and similar IoT devices need to be separately provided. This may cause duplicate installation of the same type of sensors or may cause failure to utilize effectively unused sensors.